Kleine Wunden
by psycholiki
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu "Steigende Preise". Eine kleine Geschichte über Woody und Buzz, die deutlich macht, wie die beiden zueinander stehen...


Eine Woody x Buzz Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Kleine Wunden

Als Woody im Türrahmen der Bar erschien, glaubte Buzz seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.

Sicher, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass der Cowboy in derartiger Verfassung bei ihm auftauchte; besonders schlimm war es aber ab dem Zeitpunkt geworden, an dem der Bürgermeister der Stadt ihn zum Sheriff ernannt hatte. Buzz erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie ungläubig er seinen Partner angestarrt hatte, als er von dessen Beruf erfahren hatte. Natürlich ganz nebenbei, wie es eben Woodys Art war. Buzz hatte ihm erst Glauben geschenkt, als Woody ihm den typischen Sheriffstern gezeigt hatte.

Nicht, dass der Barmann etwas gegen Recht und Ordnung gehabt hätte. Nur wurde dieses Recht eben meist auf Woodys Kosten ausgeübt, sprich, er durfte ihn nach jeder Auseinandersetzung mit Kriminellen wieder zusammen flicken. Und Woody war nicht gerade der Typ, der sich etwas schenkte.

"Das glaube ich jetzt nicht.", sagte Buzz laut. Er warf den Lappen mit dem er den Tresen bis eben noch poliert hatte wütend auf das Holz und stapfte auf die arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Gestalt zu, die sich Sheriff schimpfte.

Mit flinken Augen taxierte Buzz das Gesicht seines Freundes und machte eine grobe Bestandsaufnahme.

"Hab ihn erwischt.", strahlte Woody und grinste breit.

Dieses Grinsen versetzte Buzz noch zusätzlich in Rage.

"Lass dieses bescheuerte Grinsen, Pride.", befahl er streng.

Woody kam nicht drumrum zu lächeln. Er kannte seinen Barmann lange genug um zu wissen, dass er besorgt war, insbesondere wenn er ihn bei seinem Nachnamen nannte.

Buzz fasste ihn unters Kinn und drehte prüfend seinen Kopf von links nach rechts.

Es war nicht ganz so schlimm wie es auf den ersten Blick ausgesehen hatte. Ein bereits violett anlaufender Bluterguss auf dem linken Wangenknochen, ein tiefer Kratzer an der Schläfe und das altbekannte Blutrinnsal aus dem Mundwinkel.

"Verdammt, Pride.", tadelte Buzz, bereits etwas weicher im Klang. "Kannst du nicht mal auf deine Deckung achten?"

"Tut mir Leid." Woody gab sich reumütig.

"Sag nicht dass es dir Leid tut, du Idiot. Du bist es schließlich der es aushalten muss.", gab Buzz zu bedenken. Er seufzte, den Blick immer noch bedauernd auf die kleinen Verletzungen seines ach so stolzen Cowboys gerichtet.

"Na, nun guck nicht so. Immerhin hab ich ihn erwischt.", versuchte dieser ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Mit einem Mal zogen sich Buzz´ Brauen zusammen und Woody zuckte zusammen. Er kannte diese Reaktion schon und befürchtete einen typischen Ausbruch nach Buzz-Art. Er sollte Recht behalten.

"Gib mir den Schlüssel.", sagte der Barmann kühl und hielt Woody auffordernd eine ausgestreckte Hand hin.

Woody wusste sehr wohl welchen Schlüssel Buzz von ihm verlangte und schluckte schwer.

Buzz starrte ihn unerbittlich aus blauen Augen an.

"Den Schlüssel, Pride.", wiederholte er mit einer Stimme wie Stahl, leise.

Woody schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf.

"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht darf. Es ist gegen das Recht.", warf er ein, wohlwissentlich, dass das für den wütenden Buzz kein Argument war. Er nestelte an dem Schlüsselbund an seinem Gürtel herum, nahm den betreffenden Schlüssel ab und barg ihn unsicher in seiner geschlossenen Hand. "Du bekommst großen Ärger, wenn jemand davon erfährt."

"Ja, und du bekommst gleich großen Ärger mit mir, wenn du mir diesen verdammten Schlüssel nicht gleich freiwillig gibst.", erwiderte Buzz sofort und walzte Woodys Einwurf damit platt.

Unglücklich seufzend öffnete Woody langsam seine Hand und Buzz riss den Schlüssel mit einer einzigen Bewegung an sich. Dann marschierte er aus der Bar, Woody im Schlepptau.

"Buzz, bitte...", bat der Sheriff ein letztes Mal.

"Sei still, Pride.", war die forsche Antwort und Woody schwieg.

Dem Cowboy blieb nichts anderes übrig als mit anzusehen wie der Barmann in das Gefängnis das sich ein paar Meter weiter die Straße hinunter befand eintrat, mit dem Schlüssel zu der einzigen Zelle darin und diesem speziellen Blick in seinen Augen bewaffnet die Tür der Zelle aufschloss, vollkommen unerschrocken eintrat, den sehr erstaunten Insassen am Kragen packte und ihm einen gezielten und keinesfalls abgemilderten Faustschlag verpasste.

Woody, hin und her gerissen zwischen Bewunderung und schlechtem Gewissen, stöhnte.

"Ach Buzz...", murmelte er.

Der Barmann schüttelte seine offenbar schmerzende Hand und warf den halb bewusstlosen Gesetzesbrecher in eine Ecke seiner Zelle. Dann warf er die Zellentür ins Schloss, sperrte ab und drückte dem unbehaglich dreinguckenden Woody den Schlüssel in die Hand.

"Und du kommst jetzt mit mir mit, Woody.", sagte Buzz streng und ging voraus.

Der Sheriff erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen. Immerhin, er nannte ihn nicht mehr Pride.

Er folgte seinem Partner zurück in die Bar, nicht ohne dem armen Teufel in seiner Zelle noch einen mitleidigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Zwar hatte er, zu seinem Glück, bisher noch nie mit Buzz´ Faust Bekanntschaft gemacht, aber allein das Geräusch reichte aus um seine Fantasie zu beflügeln.

"Hast du ihm den Kiefer gebrochen?", rutschte es dem Cowboy heraus, als sie den Raum hinter der Theke betraten.

"Ach was, Kiefer gebrochen... dann hätte er geschrien.", meinte Buzz verächtlich und Woody wagte es nicht seine Behauptung in Frage zu stellen.

"Manchmal glaube ich du würdest den besseren Sheriff von uns beiden abgeben...", murmelte der Cowboy mehr zu sich selbst, während Buzz nach dem gewohnheitsmäßig aufbewahrtem Verbandszeug suchte.

"Red keinen Unsinn.", sagte der Barmann. Er hatte die Schachtel gefunden und drückte Woody mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen Stuhl. "Was wäre ich denn für ein Sheriff?"

Woody verzog das Gesicht, als Desinfektionsmittel mit dem Kratzer an seiner Schläfe in Berührung kam.

"Sei tapfer, Cowboy.", kommentierte Buzz mit einem grimmigen Lächeln.

Woody entging der untertönige Spott nicht, aber er konnte es Buzz nicht übel nehmen. Immerhin hatte der Barmann hinterher immer die Arbeit mit ihm.

"Vielleicht sollte ich das hier einfach aufgeben."

Buzz hielt kurz inne; dann fuhr er damit fort Blut von Woodys Gesicht zu wischen, vorsichtig.

"Das fände ich sehr schade." entgegnete er nach einer langen Minute der Stille.

Woody sah fragend auf.

"Ohne den Stern und den Schlüsselbund siehst du doch nur noch halb so gut aus." Buzz lächelte aufmunternd auf ihn herab und Woody spürte eine warme Welle der Zuneigung über ihn hinweg schwappen. Er umfing Buzz spontan mit beiden Armen und drückte sein schmerzendes Gesicht an den Bauch des Mannes.

Buzz lachte leise.

"Hey, Cowboy.", sagte er zärtlich. Er strich durch das dunkelbraune Haar und genoss dessen Weichheit an seinen Fingerspitzen.

"Genau das ist es. Genau das.", ertönte es gedämpft aus seiner Magengegend.

"Was? Was meinst du?"

Woodys braune Augen kamen zum Vorschein.

"Genau das ist es, was ich so an dir liebe.", gestand er.

Buzz wusste die Worte des Mannes sehr zu schätzen. Woody gehörte nicht zu den Menschen die offenherzig über Gefühle sprachen und ein derartiges Geständnis kostete ihn sicher viel Überwindung. Der Barmann ging vor dem Cowboy in die Hocke und nahm sein geschundenes Gesicht sachte in beide Hände.

"Ich liebe dich, Sheriff.", sagte er und legte alles an Aufrichtigkeit in seine Stimme, derer er fähig war.

Endlich war es wieder da, dieses etwas verschmitzte Lächeln auf Woodys Zügen, das Leuchten der schokoladenbraunen Augen.

Sie zogen sich gegenseitig in einen unendlich zärtlichen Kuss, der zum Ende hin von beiden Seiten her leidenschaftlicher wurde.

"Hm...", machte Buzz, als sie sich voneinander trennten. "Wen stört schon das bisschen Blut... du schmeckst trotzdem unvergleichlich."

Er verwendete bewusst besonders liebevolle Worte, voller Angst sein Cowboy könnte sich erneut in diese untypische Niedergeschlagenheit verrennen.

Sie lächelten sich an; Buzz tupfte ein letztes Mal die Wunden ab, ehe er sehr sanfte Küsse auf Schläfe, Wangenknochen und Mundwinkel verteilte.

"Ich sehe schon... ich sollte öfters einen auf traurig machen.", stellte Woody frech fest, wieder ganz der Alte.

"So wie du für gewöhnlich bist, gefällst du mir aber besser.", erwiderte Buzz und ließ es zu, dass Woody ihn zu sich auf seinen Schoß zog.

"Hm... tatsächlich?" Woody vergrub seine Nase in dem sandfarbenen Haar und schnaufte glücklich. "Wie bin ich denn für gewöhnlich?"

Buzz grinste.

"Eingebildet, großspurig, frech,..."

"Du hast gutaussehend vergessen.", warf der Sheriff ein.

"... selbstüberschätzend, kindisch..." Buzz schmiegte sich an den Hals des Mannes. "Und alles was ich mir je gewünscht habe.", fügte er dann ganz leise hinzu.

"Aaah..." Woody platzierte eine Reihe von Küssen in die Halsbeuge des Barmannes. "Gleichfalls, Liebster."

Buzz schloss genießerisch die Augen, als sich warme Hände vorwitzig unter sein Hemd schoben.

"Wird noch jemand kommen?", fragte Woody nahe an seinem Ohr.

"Nein. Es ist schon spät.", antwortete Buzz.

Und selbst wenn, wäre es mir auch egal, dachte er noch, ehe sich sein Denken in einer Woge aus Verlangen auflöste...


End file.
